Prince of Atlantis
by mkhrisxamar
Summary: After Amphitrite and Triton's fading, Poseidon was left with a chance to make his words come true. To have Sally as his Queen and Percy as Prince of his kingdom... But before Amphitrite's fading, her words bothered him: 'The fate of the world rests on that boy...' Join Percy, the Prince of Atlantis in his adventure with his friends and family. (Percabeth, Thalico, PoseidonXSally)


**AN:**

 **I have been a fan of Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and of course that include Heroes of Olympus Series. This is my first time writing PJO fanfic so please bear with my immaturity. I may not have all the details accurate and I might be changing some of it.**

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Poseidon suffers from Oceanus' attacks again. Ever since the Prophecy, the other forces in the ocean and any forms of water are trying to get rid of Poseidon.

You see, they were given a Prophecy, which might be the downfall of Olympus and the Big Three made a pact, but the pact is useless since Zeus sired Thalia. Six years later, Poseidon fell in love with a human in decades. She is every bit of a queen as a woman could be. The moment their son was born, Sally Jackson named him Perseus. After the Greek demigod who had a good life, as good as it can be in their demigod fate.

Right now, he wanted to visit them again, but he cannot. His presence is required in his palace. He needed to be here to protect his home, but regardless, he still wanted to see them. In their presence, he felt like he could be himself, he could be just a father to his son and a husband to Sally - although they are not married. But, he loves her, more than anything in this world.

 _More than his wife._

Poseidon felt ashamed that he felt that way. For thousands of years, Amphitrite and their children had been his immortal companions, but somewhere in his heart, he felt like this is not family at all. They are family, but the feeling is quite different. Maybe because they are immortals, that is why the feeling is different.

Right now, the battle still continues. Poseidon is battling Oceanus with the help of Amphitrite and Triton. The battle has been continuing on for months. Never ending battle. It was tiring but Poseidon must fight. He dreaded the fact how the fight is affecting the lives of people on the surface.

He is worried not because he is the most caring god there is, but because of selfish reasons. Due to the move of Western Civilization, the gods moved from place to place and they are residing in America. Naturally, if there were battles going on, New York will be the first to be affected.

This will endanger Sally and their son.

"Let us end this battle Poseidon!" Oceanus shouted summoning more water and power as if giving all of his power to the final attack. Poseidon is doing the same as well. The powers clashed. Poseidon is actually winning and he thought he is until two of Oceanus' men sent sneak attack on Poseidon from both sides, left and right. He cannot defend himself as he is trying to engage Oceanus.

Seeing this, Amphitrite and Triton tried to defend their king. The Queen and the prince are also wounded and weak due to the long battle, but they defended Poseidon.

The god of the sea is mad. Oceanus dares to do a very dishonorable plan to win! He summoned more power and slowly, but surely, he is overpowering Oceanus.

As soon as he did, the wounds on Oceanus' is too large that he might need hundreds of years before he can regain his former power. Poseidon thought that everything is fine now since they won the war against Oceanus, but it turns out, not everything is fine.

As soon as Oceanus fled with the remaining of his army, heavily wounded, Poseidon was met with a very bad news. Amphitrite and Triton are heavily injured to the point of fading.

"Quick! Let's get them to the palace!" Poseidon shouted an order to their healers. They brought the Queen and the Prince to the infirmary. they start treating them, but the wounds are not healing at all. It is getting much worse. "Why are you not healing them?!" Poseidon's voice shook, scaring the healers.

"T-They used some type of poison against them, Lord Poseidon." The healer said.

"Then give them antidote!" Poseidon shouted. When he saw nothing is improving, he immediately called Apollo. He does not care if he will pay him later, but he needs to do something. Good thing the sun god appeared in no time as soon as Poseidon sent his invitation.

Apollo examined the Queen and the Prince. His face turned solemn then he looked at Poseidon, sad.

"They cannot be healed anymore."

"What?! Are you not the god of medicine? Do something!"

"I cannot do something if deep inside their minds, they wanted to fade. It is not just about the poison they took from the war, but also their feelings, Poseidon. I know you know what I am talking about. They felt like they have done their purpose and no longer has the will to stay alive."

Poseidon cannot believe what he is hearing. This cannot be true. Why would they not want to be alive?

"Because they felt like they are not needed. I am sorry. There is nothing I can do."

Poseidon is silent then after a few minutes of silence, Amphitrite started to wake up. She is weak and fading.

"Lord Husband..." Poseidon immediately went to her. "I am fading."

"No. This can be done, everything should be back as it is. All you have to do is strengthen your resolve to stay as you are." Poseidon is not used to see his wife as weak as this.

"I can't. I have done all I want and need to do."

"You are Queen of Atlantis. Our people needs you."

Amphitrite smiled weakly at Poseidon as she answered.

"They are only following me because I am married to you, not because they believe in me." Poseidon was taken aback by her words. Words that held truth. "They don't need me as Queen. I've seen her, your lover and I immediately know the reason why you want to go back to their side so badly. As soon as I saw her, despite the pain, I felt like I understood."

"W-What do you mean?" Poseidon is getting nervous about this conversation.

"She will make a great Queen." Poseidon is once again lost for words. What is he supposed to say now? "Let me rest in peace. So is our son. Regardless of what you want to say right now, we know of your love for the woman and the child. I don't want to believe it, so I went to the Fates. They showed me a different reality. The fate of the world is resting on that boy."

Poseidon is getting more scared and worried for what will happen to his son. He does not want to have his son face a harsh fate.

"The Fates also showed me how much you wished and wanted to have her as your Queen." Her voice is full of pain that it made Poseidon feel guilty, but it is true. "I thought that feeling will fade in time, but no. It grew larger every day, stronger. I lost my will to stay alive, so as our son. So let us be. Do it not for yourself, but for us and for the whole world." Poseidon nodded, giving them blessings to fade and rest in peace.

They did. The sudden fading of the Queen and the crowned prince brought so much pain in the people. Poseidon is trying to ensure that their domain, their kingdom, Atlantis will continue to be stronger.

The mourning was over. It was more than a year after the heavy battle against Oceanus. The palace was restored, everything is back to normal. Almost.

Atlantis has no Queen and crowned prince, but the people seemed to have accepted that so long as Poseidon is there. As for the god of the sea, he frequently visited Sally and their son who is turning two this year. He remembered Amphitrite's words before fading. He wanted to ask Sally to be his Queen, but he is still trying to think of ways of telling Zeus about it. And there is also Percy. If Sally were to become Queen of Atlantis, she will be turned Immortal. What about Percy?

Poseidon is sure that Sally wanted him to be normal, and Poseidon also wished for that.

His visits are constant for years. Although they hid the fact that he is a demigod, so as to avoid being attacked by monsters. He wore a necklace, a gift from Poseidon to hide his smell.

Percy is now turning 8 when Poseidon discovered what Zeus did. Apparently, Thalia and her companions were attacked by cyclopes on their way to Camp Half Blood. This resulted in her death. After her death, she was turned into a tree by Zeus. Her death triggered something in Zeus as he began directing his attention to his other son - Roman son, named Jason. He began training him. This was a very huge issue to them as they should not be directly training their demigod children but Zeus tried to reason that his children might be the ones in Prophecy, so it would be better to have them trained well to save Olympus.

"Fine, then I will be doing the same thing with my children!" Hades spoke. Now, that shocked everyone. Hades claimed to have children. So he also broke the pact.

"And what of you, Barnacle Beard?" Athena is sneering at Poseidon but he is not in the mood to deal with her constant sneers.

"I will also be training my son. Whoever will become the child of prophecy, we will try to make sure that they will be saving Olympus and will side with us." Now, surprisingly, Athena agreed, but reluctantly. So as the other gods except for a very few, namely Hera, who hated Zeus' children.

The discussion is almost finished when Poseidon opened one more topic.

"As you all know, Amphitrite and Triton has faded. Atlantis stood with no Queen and crowned Prince. I have planned on asking Sally to be my Immortal Queen." Everyone is silent when Poseidon mentioned it. There were protests from different gods. Mainly Zeus.

"Our son will remain as demigod until the day he dies. He will be Prince of Atlantis and should I fade, at least I have a son to take the domain."

"You sound like you are planning to fade anytime soon Fish Head." Ares smirked at Poseidon.

"Think what you want but this is what I plan to do. Now, goodbye." With that being said, their gathering ended. Poseidon immediately flashed to where Sally's house. It is a mansion he bought for them. About 7 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, a huge swimming pool at the back and it has a good view of the ocean. Percy is not home because of school.

"Poseidon?" It was Sally's voice. She is writing books now since Poseidon told her to pursue her dream.

"Hello Sally." Poseidon opened his arms to welcome the most beautiful woman on Earth, sorry to Aphrodite, but she is. They immediately shared a kiss. This is home. "There is something I'd like to discuss with you."

Her brown eyes looked worriedly at Poseidon, but he smiled reassuringly at her. He took her at the pool, their favorite place. There was silence then all of the sudden, Poseidon opened a small box, revealing a very beautiful ring that basically screams wealth and magical.

"I have been thinking of giving you this for a long time. I'd like to be your husband and you be my wife. I as King and you as Queen."

Sally was speechless then she remembered something.

"What will happen if I accept it?"

"You will be an immortal goddess. Queen of Atlantis."

"And Percy?"

"He will be Prince of Atlantis. If I fade, he will be taking the throne. He will remain as demigod until the day he dies, then he will be turn into immortal, just like us. Zeus wanted to train our children, the Big Three's children so they will be prepared for the Prophecy. To be honest, I don't want our son to be that hero in the prophecy. A hero's life is not something I want for him."

"But he is a hero. He is our son. We will have to trust him to do well and he will be prepared. You will train him right?"

"Of course. But that doesn't answer my first question." There was a teasing smile on Poseidon's lips and Sally played to answer mischievously.

"Did you ask a question? I think I missed it."

Poseidon is kind of helpless to her antics but he complied.

"Will you be my wife?" He took the ring and the moment she said yes, he immediately put the ring on her finger. They shared another kiss and that is the time when Percy came running to them shouting he is home. The moment he saw them kissing, his face immediately scrunched up.

"Eew. Mom and Dad are kissing!" The two let go of each other then gestured for Percy to come to them. Poseidon immediately asked how was his day at school while Sally is making them blue food, which are their favorite. Percy has been kicked out of schools from time to time because of his ADHD, dyslexic and monsters trying to cause disturbance.

Their normal life continues on then on Summer vacation, Poseidon took them on their usual cabin in Montauk. That is when they decided to tell Percy the whole truth about himself.

"So, you're a god?"

"I am, son. And you are a demigod." Percy took it well. Then Sally tried to explain that she will be marrying Poseidon and what will happen from now on. He will remain as demigod so he will get experiences of being a hero. Poseidon and Sally did not mention the Prophecy. They do not want to scare him or pressure him. Besides, with so many children of the Big Three, what could possibly be the chance of Percy being the hero in the Prophecy?

"So I will be leaving Grover behind?" Grover has been Percy's bestfriend. He is a satyr and watches over Percy.

"You will see him when the time comes. For now, we should all be prepared in going to Atlantis."

As soon as the summer is over, Percy did not come back to school once again. They are leaving to Atlantis. They are right in front of the Montauk Beach, the same beach Sally met Poseidon. Their wedding will be in Atlantis but for now, Sally must become a goddess. She did. If possible, she turned more beautiful than she is right now.

Once everything is settled, they were flashed to the palace. It was very beautiful. Sally and Percy were introduced to the people in the palace.

The wedding is very simple. Poseidon invited the gods but deep down he is hoping they won't be coming. Good thing they did not. The only ones who attended were Apollo, Hermes and Hestia.

After the wedding and Sally became the official Queen of the seas, things started to change. At first, it was rough being accepted as Queen when she is nothing but a mortal who they turned into a goddess but Sally did not let that get to her. She has a very different charm. She is calm and whenever fights broke out in the politicians of the sea, she became the voice of reason for them. She will calmly choose decisions for the good of everyone else. Aside from that, she always finds time to talk to the commoners of the sea and ensure they are okay. This earned a lot of respect from the people of Atlantis.

Not only that, she even invited Kymopoleia and Rhodes to family dinner from time to time. Poseidon did not like it as Kymopoleia is very disruptive and destructive. It destroys part of his palace but Sally remained calm and firm to decision that Kym is part of the family. Now, that was a god turn of events. Kym, as what Percy calls her became less destructive and usually listens to Sally. She appreciated the fact that Sally did not give up on her.

Sally earned respects and love from the people of the ocean. People started calling her Heart of the Ocean. Firm, steady, calm and very beautiful. As for Percy, his training with his father made him strnger.

Poseidon constantly gives him training about how to control his powers, after all his domain is large. Poseidon is not only god of the sea, but also of earthquakes. Aside from his powers inherited from Poseidon, he is also being trained in using sword and shield. Percy is doing well in using sword and shield at the same time, but he prefers to have dual swords. Aside from that, he is also trained to use trident, Poseidon's symbol of power.

At morning, the three of them will share breakfast before proceeding with their duties. Before lunch, Percy will receive lessons from her mother. Now, the lessons are not just about their heritage and history, but Math, English, Science and all lessons in human world. Way too boring for someone like Percy.

"Perseus..." Queen Sally's voice became stern. It is a warning for Percy because his mom almost never uses his full name unless she is losing her patience. By now, the people of Atlantis knew better than to irritate the Queen. Her patience is great and quite long, but once you are at the end of the line, not even Poseidon can stop her reprimand. Even Poseidon is scared of her. Whenever Poseidon spoils Percy, the god of the sea will receive the bad end of Sally's scrutiny.

"Yes, mom?" Percy tried to feigned innocence at his mother. He is using his cute and intense eyes to soften his mother's stern gaze.

But looks like it is not working this time.

"I need you to answer these tests for me. And if you fail, I will tell your father to cut your training by two hours so you will spend it studying what I am trying to teach you." Percy is downright horrified by what his mother told him. He can't last that long in sitting and just plain studying!

Sure, the books are easy to read now since it is written in Greek or Ancient Greek but it does not mean he is enjoying it.

"Alright. Alright. I will try my best." Sally is satisfied with how Percy is doing.

After lunch, of course Percy cannot miss lunch, he will go straight to training. It is either he trains with Poseidon's commanders and lieutenants or with his father himself if he is not so busy.

That will last for the next 4 hours before he has free time. Usually, Percy spends his free time wandering Atlantis and daring to go deeper to uncharted territories or he will just visit his half sister, Kym, for training or just hanging out. Since he visited her yesterday, he decided to just do some adventures himself. Staying in Atlantis for almost a year made Percy confident in doing adventures under the sea.

So he swam for the next one and a half hour, trying to see some territories. He wandered in a very ancient place. The place itself is giving him different types of aura. Danger, smell of adventure and power. Percy does not care about power as he is not too fond of being in power but for the first two, now that he can live with.

So he swims deeper. Percy is not afraid of water. He can breath normally and the current and pressure is not crushing him, but rather, it is comfortable. Most humans would have died long time ago if they go too deep, but not him.

He swims deeper until he finds himself in the cave. He tried to focus and the longer he does, the clearer it gets to him as to what type of place he ventured on. Tentacles starts wiggling and Percy stared wide eyed at the creature. Despite not seeing it before, he does not doubt what it was.

 _Kraken._

But the first Perseus slew the Kraken by using Medusa's head. So, it should not be alive, and secondly, the creature should be so big, but this one, it is small. It is twice the size of a fully grown Big White Shark. For a monster in myths feared by the gods, this one is really small. Maybe a baby?

Percy looked into its eyes he saw a guarded expression from its eyes. Its tentacles are shaking a little as the baby Kraken tries to put a brave front against Percy.

Without Percy's knowledge, he is actually radiating an aura. Almost like a minor god aura. And the power of a minor god is more than enough to kill this creature in a second.

 _Are you afraid of me?_

The baby Kraken tried to back away from Percy as if he will attack him.

 _Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Can you talk?_

' _Y-Yes! Of course I can talk!_ ' The voice sounds like from a small child.

 _What is your name?_

Now, Percy knew that Krakens are dangerous, but his gut is telling him that this one needs his help.

The Kraken is silent and Percy figured that he does not have a name.

 _You don't have a name? Then... do you mind if I call you Renus?_

Percy took his silence as a yes. Don't ask how he came up with that name, he has no idea either. So he continued with the conversation.

 _What are you doing here? Is this your home?_

' _I have no home.'_ Percy felt sad for the creature. Really, he is lucky to have a great family, a huge palace and this creature, has nothing.

 _I'm sorry._

' _Why are you saying sorry to me?_ ''

 _I just am. Where is your family? Surely, you would have family of your own._ Percy almost regretted asking such question as the baby Kraken's mood is turning sour and well, gloomy.

' _My parents are held as slaves by Oceanus._ ' Percy felt a sense of anger after hearing the word slaves. No one should be entitled of such branding. These are living creatures! They should not be treated as slaves.' _I was the only one who escaped. They are coming for me. They will be preparing an army to strike once again against lord Poseidon._ '

 _Wait, strike again? Didn't they lost a few years back?_

 _'They did, but they are trying once more._

Percy does not like where this is going. He should tell his father right away, but if he does and he will ask where he got the information, he could not risk the life of Renus. So Percy decided to keep it to himself for now.

Every other day, Percy will constantly visit Renus and bring him food that he begged from his mother. Although Renus is capable of hunting other creatures to eat, Percy still wants him to taste other sort of food. He brought him beef stew. Turns out that the size of the Kraken today is only half the size of the first Kraken that the first Perseus defeated.

People should be wandering why they have beef n Atlantis. Well, ever since he became crowned Prince of Atlantis, he stopped eating aquatic meat. Fish, seafood, anything. So his mother usually finds a good way to have other meats transported from human realm to Atlantis. thanks to Hermes express.

As days grew by, the became close. Friends and buddies. Renus' old wounds are also healing. It must be from when he was a slave. As soon as Renus is all healed up, he brought the idea of rescuing his family.

At first, Percy doubted this idea. Of course, who would propose on doing rescue operation all alone? It is dangerous! So, he decided to come along. Renus won't sit still for too long knowing his family and companions are not safe.

So, when Poseidon and Sally left Atlantis for a small trip somewhere, Percy decided it is best to sneak on enemy territories. His instincts are screaming danger and telling him to run, but he can't just leave his friend to be captured again.

The enemy territory is heavily guarded but they were able to sneak past them. Good thing that Renus knew the way in.

 _The problem is the way out._ Percy told himself.

They went on to the separate area where slaves are being held. Percy shook in rage the moment he saw gigantic creatures with huge shackles on their necks.

This is so wrong. Very wrong.

There were 3 Krakens shackled. Two huge, adult Krakens while the other one seems to be like a child. A little smaller than Renus. Percy observer the area. There were another 3 shackles, but empty. The previous occupants of the shackles are dead.

The Krakens saw them. Apparently, the older two were Renus' parents and the other one, a girl Kraken is a friend of him. At first, they were all adamant in Percy's presence but Renus convinced them otherwise. They have to leave now or else they might get caught.

As soon as they were convinced, Percy tried his best to free them from their shackles. It was so hard to do it when it is so big, but they managed to do so. As soon as they were out of their shackles. Percy noticed them limping, full of bruises and not in a good shape at all. It made him so angry.

All of them almost made it out of that area when all of the sudden, several sea monsters are chasing them. They are gaining on them. Percy and Renus can outrun them as they are in a better shape but not the other three. Percy is trying to send blasts of water to the enemies but it is not enough to stop them. There are too many of them.

' _We will delay them here. You must go._ ' Renus' mother told them, gesturing the other small Kraken to go with Remus. Since she is a girl, Percy decided to call her Rowina.

 _We can't leave you here!_ Percy does not want to leave them. They came to rescue them, they must get out of this alive.

' _We won't last long, not with this wounds. We are extremely grateful for you, for saving our son. Please, make sure he stays safe._ '

Renus objected but Percy knew they will all die if they stay here. He was about to let Renus and Rowina go so he can stay here, but he did not expect for Renus' parents to wrap all of them using their tentacles, and with all their might, they threw them as far as they could.

It frustrated Percy to know that he failed in saving Renus' parents.

' _If they did not do it, we will all die. This is not your fault, Percy._ ' It was Renus voice. He is mourning for failing to save his parents but they must move on. He is right. They must tend to Rowina's wounds.

Even though he is exhausted, Percy tried to tend to Rowina's wounds. After that, he collapsed on the cave where they are staying.

Percy is not aware how much time passed by. He slept like a rock and it was a very great sleep. Sure, he had nightmares about Renus' parents, but due to exhaustion, he was able to sleep longer. If it were not for the fact that there are noises, Percy would have sleep longer.

The noises are growing louder so Percy decided to wake up. At first, it was hard to register what is happening. Then when his little mind was able to process it, he immediately panicked.

Around them were dozens of Poseidon's elite soldiers and right in front of them was the king of Atlantis and Percy's father.

 _Oh, shit._

 **===XXX===XXX===XXX===**

Percy should make a list of what he should not do.

1\. Don't anger and pissed his mother.

2\. Train hard as he could.

3\. Do not disappear for more than 24 hours only to be found by Poseidon sleeping on the ground with beasts that can kill him anytime.

Poseidon was so silent on their way to Palace. The soldiers were about to attack the Krakens when Percy ordered them not to. He begged his father not to kill Renus and Rowina. Good thing Poseidon agreed but his eyes turned cold, demanding Percy for information.

So here they are in the palace. The Krakens are being treated as guests, as per Percy's request while he stood in front of his parents and several advisors.

 _Great, just what I needed._ Percy told himself. His mother is relieved to see him alive and well but his father, although he is so worried, there is still some glint of anger in there. You can tell by how the oceans are getting stormy.

"Now, I'd like you to explain everything. From the very beginning." Poseidon commanded. Percy has never seen his father use that tone on him before. it made him shiver, but he needs this to be done.

So he told them everything. That includes sneaking to the enemy territory to save the other slaves.

"Percy, you know how much danger you put yourself into? This is a serious matter! You could have dies!" Poseidon shouted, his voice is full of anger, but when Percy looked into his eyes, he saw why he is angry. He is worried for him.

"I can't just let Renus go and do it alone! They do not deserve that treatment! They are living creatures! But they are treated as slaves. I just can't sit doing nothing when I know I can do something. There were shackles around their necks! They were beaten like animals."

Percy's voice quiver in anger. This resulted in the change of atmosphere in the ocean. The previous stormy mood became more stormy because of his anger.

"You could at least told us about them so we can also help." Sally said in a calm manner.

"I'm sorry. I figured that all of you might object about them because of what they are." Everyone fell silent. Of course they will object. Krakens are dangerous creatures.

"Of course we will, but we all trust your judgment. If you say they are your friend, then we will treat them as such." Sally smiled at Percy. Poseidon shook his head then nodded at Percy.

So the council decided not to kill them, so long as Percy will take responsibility for them. The two Krakens are now residing temporarily in a huge cave not too far from the palace. As soon as Percy saw they are okay, he immediately went to this father as he is summoning him.

Inside his parents' chambers, Poseidon sat on the balcony wearing his Hawaian shirt and hat.

"Dad?"

Poseidon looked at his son then smiled, gesturing him to sit beside him. Percy did.

"What you did for those creatures - it makes me proud. You have the heart of your mother, it was a good trait. What I am not happy about is how you decided to take things to yourself, almost as if you want all the burdens to be yours."

Percy remained silent and contemplated with his father's words. Is it a bad thing to help the others?

"I know you want to help them, but you put yourself in a grave danger. What do you think your mother and I would do should that happen?"

Percy now felt ashamed. He did not think of his parents when he risked his life in that suicide mission. He felt ashamed for not thinking of it, but he did not regret it.

"I am sorry Dad for not thinking that, but I am not sorry for trying to save the family of a friend."

Poseidon smiled proudly at his son. He is really proud to have a son like him.

"There is something I'd like you to know Perseus. We cannot openly let them live here in sight. You know back in the day, Kraken - the original Kraken was feared by gods because of its enormous power. Despite these creature being half of what its ancestor is, they still hold power. If Zeus were to find out that we are harboring creatures in our territory, he will start thinking that we are trying to build army to rally t Olympus."

Percy might be young, a kid almost 9 years old, but he knew the relationship of Poseidon to Zeus. He thinks it is kind of stupid for Zeus to always suspect his dad of trying to usurp him. Sure, he did that before, but it does not mean that he will do it now, unless Zeus will try to really provoke Poseidon.

"Alright, but I'll get to visit them, right?" Poseidon nodded at Percy.

After the Kraken incident, the people of Atlantis started calling Percy as Kraken Tamer or Master of Krakens. Percy did not pay attention to those things. He did not tame them nor is he their master. He is their friend, that is what he thinks.

Alright, he knew that it is weird for him to be friends with Krakens, but he is a demigod. He is bound to have some weird encounters.

Percy's being busy visiting Kym then the Krakens. The Krakens, Renus and Rowina live far east of their palace, away from the residences and they live in a very deep cave so as to avoid being seen by others. So Percy has to visit them during the night when not too many of the residents see him leaving.

His usual life continues and when the Summer Solstice came, Poseidon told him to attend to the gathering. Of course Sally joined her husband. This is actually their first time to attend Summer Solstice as a family. Percy is quite excited but at the same time he is also nervous. He heard so many stories about Olympian gods and goddesses.

The meeting is somewhat... err, how should he explain it? Messy? Troublesome?

It is full of banters and petty arguments are going back and forth especially for the three eldest gods. They banter like children and it made Percy roll his eyes.

"Their arguments are so stupid." One voice came from the shadows and when Percy turned, he saw a boy about his age. He has a messy black hair, messier than Percy's and looks pale. If Percy's guess is right, this boy is the son of Hades.

"They are the Big Three. They are bound to have rivalry issues." As Percy turned to the next person who spoke, it was a boy about his age or maybe younger with blond hair and electric blue eyes. Okay, this guy radiates aura, similar to Zeus and his eyes is similar to the king of the gods, so he might be the son of Zeus or Jupiter since he is Roman. Percy still can't gasp about Roman and Greek stuff, but whatever.

"It is making my ears bleed so bad and this is boring." Percy whispered that to the other two boys who also nodded. So the three of them decided to leave the throne room and be somewhere else.

So they did. After introducing themselves, the three immediately went to the kitchens to beg for food. They are not allowed to roam where other demigods are. Apparently, it was kept a secret from other demigods about their existence so they can only roam areas that are supposed to be for gods.

The three of them shared experiences of their training with their fathers and the three complain about some boring things. Percy complains about lessons that seems to be applicable for mortal schools. Jason is also complaining about it, specially he is under the scrutiny of Juno aka Hera. While Nico complains the same thing only added with complains about eating cereals and getting more lessons about agriculture.

After a couple of complains, the three of them start talking about video games which they are fond of. It was a good thing that they all meet, after all, in their own palaces, they don't have anyone to talk to aside from immortal beings.

Once the Summer Solstice ended, the three agreed to send Iris Message from time to time. They also agreed to play some games on their free time. There was also some time when Percy was invited to Underworld by Nico.

When Poseidon heard about it, he immediately said no and objected. Of course he does not trust Hades about the safety of his son. Hades might try to attack Percy.

"Come on Dad. It's just for a day. Besides, uncle Hades does not seem so bad." Percy emphasized his words because he is sure that Hades is watching this conversation right now. It would be best to be in his good graces, because for Percy, he is downright scary. "Jason will also be there. Uncle Zeus is a very good and a very understanding god, so he will let Jason play with me and Nico." Sally is trying not to laugh so hard with Percy's wording. Probably because she knew what he is trying to do.

"Percy is right. I think he can handle it himself." Sally added. Percy sent his mother a grin which earned a stern gaze from Poseidon, but when he saw Percy begging, well, he reluctantly agreed.

So, apparently, the get together were a regular thing for the three of them. Sometimes, they would come over to Jason's place and sometimes to Percy's place then back to the Underworld where they play with Cerberus.

Percy's life was normal, as normal as it could be considering that he is a demigod. Good things never really stay that way for so long. When Percy was about to reach the age of 15, he was faced with a dilemma he never expected at all.

"You're going back to the mortal world." His mother told Percy.

"Okay..." He looked confused at his mother. Sure, he missed mortal world, but not that much. He means, his memories at school were never great, except for those times that he has been with Grover.

"You will be attending school." Percy groaned at the mention of school but Sally continued. "And during Summer, you will spend it - "

"Here in Atlantis?"

"In Camp Half-Blood." Now, that Percy did not expect.

"The what?"

"Camp Half-Blood. It is a Summer training camp for demigods such as yourself. You will be spending your time there with fellow demigods."

"Why should I need training in that camp when I receive one with Dad? Besides, I've been to quests." You heard that right. He had been to quests, sometimes with Nico and Jason. So, he retrieved Zeus' stolen lightning bolt and Hades' helm of darkness. He had been fighting some monsters to help some demigods in their quests. It is like a secret helper.

"You need to interact with other demigods too. Plus make friends aside from your cousins."

Percy pouted then looked at Poseidon begging him with his sea green eyes to not let him go to mortal world. Attending mortal school is bad enough but spending his entire Summer in camp away from his home - Atlantis? Nah, he does not want that, thank you very much. Alright, you might think Percy is acting a child when he is already a teenager but he does not really want to go. His adventures here in Atlantis are great enough.

Sally looked sternly at Poseidon. Alright, Poseidon usually spoils Percy except for his combat training.

"Listen to your mother, Perseus. This will be good for you."

"But I can visit you guys, right?" The King and Queen of Atlantis fell silent. Now, this is the hardest part.

"Percy, you know there is a rule about gods and goddesses not interfering directly with their human children, right?" Poseidon crouched in front of Percy so their eyes are on the same level. "The Big Three made a special rule about it. That we train you and your cousins until you reach an age for you to go out on your own. Do quests like a hero." Poseidon does not really want to tell Percy about the Prophecy. Deep down his heart, he is hoping the Fates did not set their eyes on Percy to be the hero in the Prophecy.

But Amphitrite's words came back to him from time to time. _The fate of the world is resting on that boy..._ Those were her words and Poseidon has been afraid of that happening, but he can't do anything but prepare his son in any ways he can.

"We may not always physically be with you, but know that we will always watch over you, okay? And besides, Nico will be attending the same school as you do."

At least that made Percy relieved. He won't be alone, at least not totally alone. But he will still miss his parents and Atlantis.

"What about Jason?"

"Jason is a Roman, you know that right? Technically, Greek demigods do not know they still existed, except for you, Nico and Jason. When you go to camp, you cannot tell them anything about the existence of Romans and you also cannot openly tell them about your stay here in Atlantis. The same rules applies to Nico and Jason." Poseidon was stern in giving those rules to Percy. The rules which confuses him but he has no choice but to follow it.

"Alright, fine." Sally smiled at their son. They are very proud of what he had become.

"We will look after your friends, Renus and Rowina." Sally tried to console Percy and he was a bit happy about it.

Percy is not really excited in leaving this place. He will miss a lot. His parents, his siblings, his friends, his room, everything. When it was about time he leaves, Kym is so upset she sent so many storms above. It caused disasters and it took some words from Sally and Poseidon to calm her down. Renus and Rowina are also going to miss Percy. By the way, they grew so large they should be as big as a large ship.

Soon, he was sent to their old house, which was surprisingly kept in a good shape. His old room is still the same. Nico will be staying with Percy as well. He even thought that their scents together will attract so much monsters but they were provided with enchanted items to keep their scent hidden as much as possible, though being children of the big three, that seems to be impossible. Their scents were the strongest and their powers are also stronger than most demigods.

Nico showed up a little later, looking like an emo teenager. All black clothings and aviator jacket, which looked like it is also enchanted by Hades. They were set to go to school named Goode High. They do not know what type of magic their parents pulled, but they set up quite good records for the two of them. They will be on the same grade which was a good thing. They just hope that they have classes together.

So the setup for them is that they were home-schooled most of their entire lives (which is not a total lie, mind you), and they move in from place to place. This seems to be really a good front for them. If they are to keep their whereabouts. Percy is expecting to meet Grover on this camp sooner or later. Since he is a Satyr who was supposed to keep tabs on Percy, he will definitely ask where Percy has been and why they just disappeared.

Everything they need is right there. A mansion all for themselves, though it is nothing compared to their palaces. This mansion is like servant's quarters, no bragging but it is true. What the two teenagers love is actually their rides.

Percy got a Sea-Green Lamborghini Murcielago while Nico got a black Ferrari 458. So, as they rode to their new school with their awesome rides, they got people's attention. Now, you might think that since they are children of the Big Three, they love the attention? Hades, no! They do not want it, but they are used to getting the attention almost all the time. That's what you get when you are sons of the Big Three.

As they surveyed the school, it was not half bad. The two of them are not keen into going to school and interact with mortals. Nico no doubt finds it strange, given the fact that he was born in 1960's and just remained a teenager because of their stay in Lotus Casino.

"Here goes nothing..." Nico muttered to Percy and he nodded.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Annabeth is quite hyped up in attending High School. She used to live in California, but it has been getting more dangerous so she decided to live near Camp Half Blood. When she was seven, she ran away from home, then it resulted with Thalia dying and turning into a tree when they were attacked by Cyclops. Being a demigod, you are prone to monsters attacking you whenever they find your scent.

So, after Thalia's 'death', Luke had never been the same. He changed. The two of them stayed as year rounders in Camp. When she was 12, there was an incident where Zeus' lightning bolt was stolen. It was retrieved by someone. Chiron did say who as he is also not aware who this person is. All he knew is that someone retrieved the lightning bolt. But what it did was help prevent war. Aside from that, people in Camp Half Blood, demigods who went to their quests said that someone has been fighting monsters, almost like helping them.

It happened once is a while and they wondered if the gods decided to help them. As for Luke, he had been quite different. After the lightning thief incident, he was different, almost liken a completely different person. He usually leaves Camp for quests and came back looking like a totally different person.

Even when Thalia came back after the Golden Fleece incident, he is still different. Thalia can attest to that.

"Are you thinking about Luke again?" Thalia asked. Even though she is older than Annabeth, but because of her body trapped in a Pine Tree, she retained her 14 year old self. So she looks like she and Annabeth are on the same age. Though Thalia has the option to join the hunters when Lady Artemis offered. She declined saying that she is needed here in Camp Half Blood.

"I am just worried about him."

"He changed so much. We will just hope that he will go back to how he was. Anyways, let's just get this school thing over with. Gods, I hate school." Chiron encouraged the two of them to go to school to at least experience normal life outside of Camp Half Blood.

"Alright. Alright. Let's just hope that we have same classes."

This will be their first day of school. Annabeth forced herself to feel excited, but with Thalia grumbling next to her, that is quite a problem. She hates schools. As Annabeth looks at her, she can't help but think of the Prophecy.

 _A child of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

 _A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze._

She worried for Thalia. She returned from being a tree, and technically, she is more than sixteen but right now, she is almost reaching 15. Well, they will worry about it when it comes.

So, she and Thalia went to get their schedules. Grover will be joining them as well to look out for demigods possibly here. As soon as they got their schedules, since this is first day of school, they are free to roam the campus.

They walked at the back of the campus where the Parking Lot is located. They opted to sit on a bench under the tree when all of the sudden, two expensive sports car parked not too far from where they are. All students' attention turned to the expensive sports cars. One is sea-green and the other one is midnight black.

"Talk about show off mortals." Thalia grumbled. She always call normal people mortals, well because they are. Though technically, demigods are also mortals in the eyes of god, but they are quite different. They are in the middle of two worlds.

"Schools always have jocks. Get used to it." Annabeth said. People keep murmuring about rich kids and their curiosity is getting high. Then all of the sudden, the sports cars' driver doors opened and the drivers came out.

The driver of the Black Ferrari is a teenager around their age. He wore all black clothes, black messy hair and eyes that seemed to be almost black as well. He is ghostly pale but his built says he is not that thin. He reminds him of Thalia, at least the way he dress.

"Look." Annabeth nudged Thalia to look at the guy. The daughter of Zeus is now curious as to who this teenager is. "You two might get along." Annabeth said. Thalia is silent as she is still observing the teenager. This is quite a surprise to Annabeth as Thalia is never, as in never turn her attention to another boy. A mortal boy, in fact.

The second driver stepped out. Now, the guy is a few inches taller than the first kid. He has a black hair, lean built and a very sexy smirk. Did she just say that? Anyways, as Annabeth looked at the guy's eyes, she was surprised to see the most beautiful sea-green eyes she had ever seen. It was bright and the color reminds her of the sea.

All the girls are swooning over the two hot guys that just arrived in their awesome sports cars that screams wealth. The two guy gave the area a short survey before walking towards the building. Annabeth is a little disappointed that the two did not look their way.

 _And why do you feel disappointed?_ She chastised herself for thinking of such. As she looked at Thalia, her friend is frowning a little while looking at the two guys who walked towards the building. Does she feel disappointed?

Well, whatever.

So, Annabeth and Thalia looked around the campus. Before lunch, Grover joined them with their new oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Apollo appointed her as the new oracle after all. She was supposed to go to this all girls boarding school but she begged her father to go near camp.

As Grover approached them, Annabeth noticed how he keep looking around, as if he smelled something.

"Do you smell demigods?" They all asked. Any demigods they find, they will have to bring it to camp to be trained how to survive monster attacks.

"Yes. Faint, but yes. One is a little familiar and the other one is quite new. We will have to look around to find them." They all nodded and agreed to keep their eyes open. All day, they tried to find any kids that might be demigods but they found nothing. So the four of them, Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel and Grover went back to their condominium hoping that they will find those two potential demigods.

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

Percy and Nico went around the campus and people kept staring at them. Girls are particularly nosy and send them winks. Ugh. They have to deal with immortal women flirting with them, and now, they have to deal with mortal ones! Seriously!

Percy wanted to find the swimming pool first. Nico has been teasing him that he has a very HUGE advantage against mortals. One, demigods are always stronger than regular mortals, much more the children of the big three. Secondly, water is his natural domain.

"Nah, I won't cheat. I'll just use my physical prowess."

"Your physical prowess? Then you still have unfair advantage against mortals. You are stronger than most demigods if you haven;t forgotten." Says Nico.

"And what about you? Joining soccer when you also have a great advantage." Nico shrugged this.

After familiarizing themselves in their new school, they opted to go back to the mansion. Next day, they have the same class. Guess what? Math. Damn, they hated math.

They are running late because they got confused as to where the classroom is, plus, when Nico shadow - traveled them to the other side of the building, they have to walk for several minutes before arriving on the correct classroom.

The teacher just arrived and frowned at them. They just reasoned that they got lost.

"Fine. Find available seats and the class will start." So the two of them did. That is when their eyes found two seats at the back of two pretty girls.

Nico is looking at the black haired woman with spiky hair and electric blue eyes that reminded him of Jason's eyes. She wore a circlet that made her look like a princess. A rocker princess. Nico's heart did a little somersault as he looks into her eyes.

Meanwhile, Percy is looking at the blond teenager. She looked like your regular Californian girl except for her stormy gray eyes that seem to look at you with scrutiny.

The two reluctantly broke the eye contact and made their way to the available seats. The girls in their classes are signaling the two of them to sit beside them, but they chose the seats at the back of the two girls.

The class started. It made Percy and Nico boring. Why? Because they were taught the same thing by their parents. Percy spent a lot of time with his mom teaching him about Math while Nico spends a lot of time being lectured by Alecto.

The two of them might be dyslexic but they still understand most of what was taught to them. They were bored and did not listen to the teacher. Instead, their eyes were directed to the two girls right in front of them.

"Mister Di Angelo! Can you please solve this problem? We are here in classroom to learn lessons, not stare at the head of the girl in front of you." Percy snickered rather loudly seeing Nico's face turning red. He glared at their teacher. "Same goes for you Mr. Jackson." That shut Percy up. It was Nico's turn to snicker at his cousin. The two girls looked curiously at the two boys at their back.

Nico looked confident at the teacher and tried to solve the math problem.

"5." The teacher frowned a little and nod as she said Nico is correct

"Alright. You are correct. Then solve this one, Mr. Jackson." So she provided a problem to Percy who thankfully remembered his lesson with his mother.

"2."

"Hmp. Looks like the two of you are correct. Now, let's move on to the next lesson."

Percy and Nico fist bumped for answering correctly.

Thalia and Annabeth are sharing a look and a hint of blush on their cheeks. The boring lesson went on and when the bell rings, signaling that they are free of this boring math lesson, Percy and Nico almost wanted to jump from their seats.

As they stood, so as the two girls in front of them.

"Uh, hey. My name's Percy, by the way." Percy tried not to stutter in front of the beautiful blond haired girl. He almost wanted to run away the moment he saw her beautiful stormy gray eyes, but he still offered his hand.

"Hi. Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. And this is my friend, Thalia." Annabeth took his hand and the moment she did, there was a spark she cannot explain.

"Nico di Angelo." Nico tried to play it cool but offered his hand to Thalia who took his hand as well.

"Thalia Grace." Her surname intrigued the two of them.

"Grace?" Nico can't help but ask. She has the same surname as Jason?

"Yeah. Why?"

"Uh-nothing. It's just that it is a rare surname." Nico tried to lie. He looked at Percy asking for help since he is not really comfortable talking too much.

"We're cousins. So, uhm, what subject do you guys have next?"

"We have English." It was Annabeth who answered.

"Cool. We also have the same. Maybe we can go to class together?" _Nice moves, Perseus..._ Percy mocked himself. Good thing the two girls agreed.

Talking to them was actually easy but Percy and Nico can't help but be curious about Thalia. If she has the same surname as Jason, does not that mean she is also child of Zeus?

Turns out they have most classes, except for History and Greek. History is for 5th Period for Percy and Nico while in 5th period, Annabeth and Thalia has Greek. The two boys are thankful that they do not have the same Greek class together, otherwise, they will notice they are more knowledgeable than most mortals.

Since the four make are quite comfortable with each other, they decided to have lunch together.

"Two of our friends will be joining. I'll let you guys meet them." Says Annabeth. Percy and Nico just nodded.

Annabeth thinks they are okay. At first, they might look like spoiled rich kids with their awesome sports car, but once you get to talk to them, they are pretty okay. She observed that Thalia seems to like Nico so Annabeth teased her and she teased back saying she likes Percy.

Well, her first impression about Percy is okay and she might not openly admit it but she loves his eyes.

Thalia looked around in search for Grover and Rachel. She found them walking towards them. She immediately signaled them to approach them.

"Grover! Over here!" The moment Percy heard Thalia called out that name, his heart went hammering. If this Grover is what he thought he is...

"Oh, hello guys. It sucks I don't have any classes with you. Only with Rachel, but at least we have lunch together. So - " The guy who approached them stopped talking the moment his eyes darted to Percy. His eyes went as wide as it could the moment he recognized Percy. "P-Percy?!"

 _Oh Shit._

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN: Alright... So this concludes my first chapter.**


End file.
